Gohan The Saiyan Warrior
by Super Saiyan mystic Blue Gohan
Summary: Gohan has an epiphany when he fights Frieza. He realizes he Wasn't strong enough to protect his loved ones! How could this change Gohan. Watch as he strives to become the Warrior he meant to be! Stronger Gohan/OOC Gohan/A Different Gohan. The first chapter was written by MODdenial. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and ready to go! I have new fanfiction here for you guys and it's a Gohan centric story and it's a bit different than most. Now everyone who watches Dragon Ball Super and have watched the Revival Of F or the Dragon Ball Super Anime episodes. Then you know that DBS Gohan is downright pathetic, except the tournament Of Power Arc. Now in this story is when Frieza killed Piccolo on earth and becomes furious and fights Frieza. Now this story begins in the Revival Of F Arc.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, on to disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super. If did Gohan would have lived up to his potential and actually trained.

Things had grown so woeful for the Intergalactic Frieza Force that two of Frieza's minions, Tagoma and Commander Zorbet had gone to Earth to gather in Dragon Balls to revive their fallen overlord. It worked and Frieza, back within his mortal coil, immediately made plans for revenge on the Super Saiyans who defeated him.

The first to perish would be the detestable Son Goku, the monkey who defeated him back on Planet Namek, and then that other Super Saiyan with colorful hair.

Though, at the power level Frieza held upon revival, even the tyrant knew that Goku would make quick work of him, especially in his first form. Frieza would not take his revenge with a half-prepared plan. No, he would take precautions, he would examine

ine every possibility, every occurrence and prepare countermeasures and the ultimate countermeasure to take against a Saiyan who has grown unbelievably strong?

Growing strong enough to ensure that said Saiyan dies a slow, agonizing death!

However, Frieza couldn't plan for everything, certainly not for the captain of the former Ginyu Force, Ginyu, switching bodies with Tagoma, who had proven more than his initial cowardice suggested. He also didn't expect the eldest son of his enemy to transform as well. Of course, after transforming, the renowned captain stood no chance against Gohan, but the eldest demisaiyan on Earth refused to finish Ginyu-Tagoma off. Frieza should've expected mercy out of the hybrid, but didn't.

Frieza has come to see mercy as a worse fate than death, as mercy meant the enemy had your life in their hands and could've ended it at any time but refused to out of pity. Frieza couldn't stand mercy, which explained why Frieza put Goku at the top of his list over the Super Saiyan that killed him.

Which brings us to now.

Son Gohan, age 22, had long since given up fighting, opting for the life of a scholar because it fit him better. Not only that, but he basically had everything a man his age could dream of: a beautiful, loving wife, an adorable child and a secure financial future for his family. Combined with the fact that the world had only known peace for the past 3 years, Gohan didn't see much of a reason to train to fight.

Of course, if he knew of Frieza's revival and months of training for revenge, he would've found a way to balance his training with his studies and job hunting. Not that he needed to do any job hunting, but that doesn't matter right now.

"I can't help but wonder what kind of face Goku will make when he finds your unmoving corpse with all telltale signs of torture. The anguish he'll feel when he comes too late to save his son…I feel excited just imagining it!"

Krillin and Piccolo both moved to help Gohan but Ginyu-Tagoma jumped in front of them with his arms spread wide.

"You shall not interrupt Lord Frieza!" He spoke.

Frieza then sent a beam right through Gohan's left knee, causing him to shift his weight to his right leg, eliciting a few gasps of pain from the half-saiyan.

Gohan took only two more steps backward before a beam went straight through his solar plexus, causing him to roar in pain. Gohan leaned forward clutching the area where Frieza's most recent beam had penetrated him.

Frieza sent another beam, this time's through Gohan's right thigh, causing him to release another painful cry.

Another beam. Gohan's right knee. The half saiyan fell to a knee, sending shame throughout his form.

Frieza then sent a beam through Gohan's shoulder, prolonging the opus of discord from the hybrid. Gohan fell forward to his hands and knees.

The next beam put Gohan face down into the unforgiving earth.

One more beam. Another scream. The pain proved too much for the young hero to retain his super saiyan transformation. He couldn't run, he couldn't stand, he couldn't even move.

Gohan closed his eyes and ground his teeth. He couldn't even look Frieza in the eye. Back on Namek, he could only watch as Frieza delivered such pain onto Vegeta, not that his actions proved he didn't deserve some of what happened, but now, Gohan began to have a clear understanding of the helplessness Vegeta felt, the anger at himself for not having enough strength to protect anyone, let alone himself.

Frieza's voice grew more venomous as he accumulated a pinball-sized mass of energy in his finger.

"This is what you deserve, son of Goku!"

Gohan heard the humming of energy coming from Frieza's finger. He ground his teeth and buried his face in the rocks.

"DIE!"

Frieza released a Death Beam towards Gohan's head.

"GOHAN!" Krillin yelled in desperation.

"BIG BROTHER!" Son Goten wailed in despair.

Gohan opened his eye as his death drew ever closer.

" _Goten…Mom…Dad…I failed everyone…again…"_

The beam would never contact Gohan. A cloaked figure ran in front of him and took the brunt of the blow. The beam ceased its journey, the heat resting inside the chest of the young man's surrogate father. As the figure breathed his last and fell backward, Gohan's eyes widened once he realized what had just happened.

The ultimate Namekian just given his life to save him once again.

"Piccolo…"

Bulma, holding a parfait in her hand, could not sense energy due to her status as a normal Earthling. So, she didn't understand why Piccolo decided to lie down after taking Frieza's attack.

"Hey, Piccolo! Quit joking around! Get up already!"

"Mom…" Trunks Briefs, her son, started sadly. "His energy signal's gone. I can't feel his spirit anymore."

Goten looked at the ground, ready to cry again. His big green uncle just saved his big brother, but at what cost?

Gohan crawled over to Piccolo's body and put his hand on the hole in his chest before gripping the burned fabric.

"Piccolo…!"

Suddenly, Gohan found himself in a wasteland staring at a younger looking Piccolo who had taken the brunt of Nappa's Bomber DX attack. Gohan couldn't do anything but watch then, and just now, he could only watch. All these years have passed, he's fought so many people, seen many things, and even went to space! All these years, and he could fare no better than the 5-year-old who couldn't even dodge.

Gohan, with tears in eyes, threw his head back and roared in anguish.

"PICCOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Frieza, relishing in Gohan's torment, chuckled and applauded.

"Oh, you're a walking symphony. First, the cries of torture and now, the cries of anguish; you just can't seem to stop making such beautiful music. Your talent has made me thirsty for more!"

"I let this happen because I stopped training. It's my fault that Piccolo's dead." Gohan cried.

"Gohan!" Krillin attempted to get to Gohan, but Ginyu-Tagoma wouldn't let him.

"Nope!" Ginyu-Tagoma said.

"I knew this would happen. Frieza and his army are way too powerful; you'd have to be idiots to oppose them." Jaco sighed. "Perhaps I can get someone to remove Earth from my jurisdiction."

"You're a gutless coward!" Bulma yelled.

"You want a piece of me, woman?!" Jaco countered, waving his hands in chopping motions.

Bulma just turned back to the sky.

"Vegeta, Goku, what's taking you two so long; we need you!"

"Come on, Dad!" Goten said.

"Papa…" Trunks sighed in worry.

Suddenly, a melodic voice came from the sky, as if to answer a prayer.

" _Hello there! Lady Bulma, that treat you're holding, is it some sort of sweet?"_

Bulma gasped. "Whis, is that you?" She asked in hope, before her irritation returned. "Well, it's about time! What took you so long to reply?!"

Frieza, Ginyu and Zorbet looked at Bulma as if she had lost it.

"Hmm?"

"Whom could she be talking to, milord?"

"Forget it, just listen. Find Vegeta and Goku right now, it's an emergency! That bottom feeder, Frieza, has come back to life and he brought an army with him!"

"Bottom feeder?!"

"Is this some sort of stunt? Just say the word, sir, and she's dead!"

"No, Zorbet, this is no stunt. I'd say she's talking to her savior. He's coming." Frieza grinned in anticipation.

" _Frieza's back? You mean_ that _Frieza?"_

" _How the hell is he alive?"_

"It gets even worse! He's worlds stronger than before, and he's already killed Piccolo who took one for Gohan!"

" _Piccolo's dead!? Whis, how quickly can we get to Earth?"_

" _I suppose if we leave right now, it will take us 35 minutes."_

" _Are you kidding me?!"_

" _It'll take too long!"_

" _Then sense out their Ki and get there using Instant Transmission."_

"What…35 minutes?! We really have to wait that long?!"

At this point, Ginyu-Tagoma decided to retreat to Frieza's side.

"It would seem that we'll have to wait for Goku a while longer."

"In that case, let me have the honor of murdering his friends!" Ginyu-Tagoma offered while striking a pose.

"No, captain, I won't."

"Sir?"

"You see, I've dreamed of years in Earth's Hell of having my revenge of Goku for the humiliation I suffered! After being revived, I trained for months with the soldier whose body you now own, Ginyu, and my power now makes my power back on Namek seem like that of a child. I plan on using that power to paint these rocks with the blood of Goku's friends!"

"NO, YOU WON'T!"

All eyes, including Frieza's, turned to Gohan. He slowly got to his feet.

"It's true…I'm not a fighter like my Dad…I even lost my fighting _gi_ …I don't even know if I'm strong enough to beat you, Frieza…!"

"Hey now, hey now…your body's full of holes, what are you planning on doing?" Ginyu asked mockingly.

"If I kept training…like my Dad and Vegeta…Piccolo would still be with us…he wouldn't have had to die!" Gohan lamented, while trying to right himself.

"How pathetic. It's bad enough that you're weak, but you complain about it now, too?" Zorbet scoffed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Gohan! You gave up fighting to be there for your family! No one can fault you for that!" Krillin spoke, but Gohan didn't listen to Krillin. He just kept his fists clenched and gnashed his teeth.

"My dear boy, don't you worry. You won't have to fear for your family, not for long. I'll strip them from their mortal coil in an instant!" Frieza grinned wickedly. With that, Frieza leapt down from his vehicle and walked towards Gohan.

"It doesn't matter what I think I can do, or if it's possible, but to protect my family, to protect the ones I love…I have to stop you, right here, right now, with everything I've got…EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Without any further ado, Gohan gathered his Ki and slowly let the dark clouds of rage storm his mind once more. He brought his most hated memories to the forefront of his mind. His super Saiyan form flickered to life, but only for an instant. Gohan stumbled backwards, lost in his rage, and tried to reach his Super Saiyan 2 form again and again. His transformation, like an old car, started and stopped, started and stopped, started and stopped again. Frieza grew ever closer and he had raised his own Ki. To Krillin, it dwarfed the Ki he felt back on Namek by several margins.

With a loud, mighty roar, Gohan finally stabilized his transformation. Electricity danced around his body and the golden hair brought on by the original transformation became longer and rigid and stood up more. Gohan's muscles bulged slightly. Frieza stopped walking to marvel the sight. Gohan walked up to Frieza before Z-Vanishing in front of him. Frieza released his Ki as well and both auras danced against each other.

"No way…Gohan's actually going to fight Frieza!" Tien exclaimed.

"Guys, this is bad! I know Gohan has potential just waiting to be unlocked, but this is Frieza we're talking about!" Krillin said.

"Boys…look at Gohan."

Tien and Krillin both stared at Gohan.

"At this point, he's letting it all hang out. The least we could do is stay out of the way. Who knows, perhaps Gohan will have enough power to defeat Frieza." Master Roshi said.

"Big brother…" Goten uttered in worry and awe.

"Hey…Goten...we can't just let Gohan fight on his own, can we?" Trunks spoke.

"Gohan…" Bulma uttered in worry.

"I swear you'll pay for that, you monster." Gohan growled.

"Oh, don't lie, boy scout. I don't need a scouter to tell me how weak you are." Frieza laughed. "Your death wish is even more earnest than Vegeta's. But that's to be expected from a monkey and its descendants."

Gohan buried his fist inside Frieza's solar plexus, cutting off his words. Frieza gasped in more surprise than pain, but he definitely felt that one.

"That one's for Piccolo."

Gohan then drove a right across Frieza's face, before a foot to the gut sent the tyrant flying! Gohan followed in quick pursuit as Frieza flipped backwards to right himself.

"Impudent little simian!" Frieza snarled. He looked up to see Gohan approaching from overhead, but the hybrid then reappeared behind Frieza. He drove a foot into Frieza's back, sending him stumbling forward, before Gohan descended with a kick that nearly concussed Frieza and a point-blank Ki blast that sent Frieza flying into a cliffside.

"All right, Gohan!" Trunks cheered.

"Way to go, big bro!" Goten shouted.

Gohan sprinted towards the area where Frieza hit, intending on finishing him quickly. He saw a purple glow before putting his arms up just in time to block a hit from Frieza's powerful second form. While the hit didn't hurt, it did send Gohan flying, which gave Frieza enough time to launch a large Ki blast in his direction.

"Frieza just changed shape! You mean he's like that green creep that Vegeta killed in front of us?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, Frieza has 4 different forms; his base form, which you've seen. This is his second form…I've got bad memories from this form…" Krillin shuddered as he remembered how close he came to death that time.

"If it wasn't for Dende, I don't think any of us would be here right now. Anyway, he has a third form and it's uglier than that Zarbon guy was. Piccolo nearly bought the farm after he went into his third form. Back then, Gohan had Frieza dead to rights, but he repelled Gohan's Full Power Masenko blast before his strength gave out. Then there's his final form…I'll leave that to your imagination." Krillin finished.

"That's not all, though, is it Krillin?" Tien asked. "I felt his power go right through the roof after he went into this second form of his."

"That's right…whenever Frieza transforms his power grows exponentially, which means…" Krillin left that statement alone, implying something unfavorable.

Gohan flipped backwards to right himself before transferring Ki into his hands and creating a blade, using the Ki blade to split Frieza's Ki blast in two. Gohan then ended up locked in a flurry of blows with the tyrant in his second form. The exchange increased in intensity as the gravel began to rise from the earth. Concussive blows echoed across the archipelago as they continued their fight.

"I'll admit, Gohan, you're much stronger than I gave you credit for. It's a shame you're as soft hearted as your father, otherwise you would've made an excellent soldier!"

"Sorry, Frieza, but I don't think I would've lasted a day under your rule!" Gohan snarled.

The exchange ended with fists buried in each other's faces, sending them both flying backwards.

"Hey, Master Roshi, Gohan's doing okay, but can he keep this up?"

"Only time will tell, but if I'm being honest…I can sense Frieza's potential from here…his power's like an abyss, but Gohan's potential has yet to be tapped as well. The main difference is how much power is available at disposal."

Gohan flipped backwards and buried his fist in the earth to prevent himself from skidding. However, Frieza couldn't stop himself and went through several rock formations before landing in a fissure.

Gohan took a deep breath, in and out. He knew that Frieza wouldn't stay out for long, otherwise, Bulma wouldn't have needed to bribe Whis and Beerus with that parfait.

A loud frustrated scream rang out as a purple hue began to fill the archipelago. Suddenly, a dark purple aura raced towards Gohan. Frieza's face turned into a deep snarl and he began to launch blast after blast at Gohan. Gohan smirked as he began to dodge them all, knocking them away, leaping over them, sidestepping them, until Gohan stared down an entire volley of those ki blasts. He leapt in and out of the paths of the blasts as they sailed past him. Frieza appeared above Gohan with his hands locked in a sledgehammer, but Gohan retaliated with a swift upper kick that launched Frieza into the air. Frieza flew into the air before recovering and snarled down at Gohan, who still had that smirk.

"What's wrong, Frieza?! Biting off more than you can chew?!"

Frieza righted himself and snarled at Gohan's arrogance. Did this hybrid really take that short-lived offensive assault as a sign of inferiority to him?! Originally, he planned on just toying with the young man after he couldn't move anymore, but that last remark made it clear of Gohan's desire to feel pain.

Meanwhile, everyone watching, Bulma included, put on their best fish impressions, as they stood their gob smacked at Gohan's arrogance.

"Did you…just hear what he said?" Goten asked Trunks.

"I sure wish I hadn't." Trunks replied. "This is just like Buu, only worse!"

"Honestly, you Saiyans are too much! One small little power boost and you act like kings of the universe!" Jaco groaned.

"Gohan's making the same mistake he made against Cell, he's letting his power go to his head!" Tien chided.

"That's enough!"

Gohan looked towards the sound of the flamboyant voice coming from beside Frieza's vehicle.

"Forgive me, Lord Frieza, but I refuse to stand idly by and let this abominable Saiyan besmirch your name!"

With that, Ginyu-Tagoma flew down and stood across Gohan.

"Now then, Saiyan, prepare to feel the wrath…of the illustrious…Captain…GINYU!" The flamboyant captain finished, striking a similar pose to one of Gohan's when he got into his Saiyaman character.

Gohan charged at Ginyu-Tagoma, proceeded to elbow him in the chin, and punch him in the stomach. Ginyu-Tagoma's eyes bulged at the impact and he stumbled backwards, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth.

Gohan then hook kicked him before launching him into the air. Then, he flew up into the air and drove his fist into Ginyu-Tagoma's face, landed another punch to the gut, and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking them further up into the air.

"I can't see them anymore, can you?" Trunks asked.

"No, not really." Goten replied.

Next, Gohan flew up and appeared just above Ginyu-Tagoma to backhand punch him back down towards the Earth, forcing Ginyu-Tagoma to land on his hands and knees to recover from the bone-crushing blows. Dazed and confused, Ginyu-Tagoma rapidly shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

" _How can this be? This nimble, iron-like body…why can't it withstand these attacks?! I'm Captain Ginyu, my power should be second to none but Lord Frieza and him alone! He said it himself, he stopped training ages ago, so why…why is his power so great!"_

Gohan cupped his hands at his sides and began to charged blue energy into his palms.

"If you're wondering why that body you're inside isn't coping as well with you as you thought, it's because of the same problem you had when you snatched my Dad's body, Ginyu! You can switch with all the bodies in the universe, but there's a bond between a body and its original soul that you can never have with anyone else's body but your own!"

With that, Gohan vanished from midair and reappeared right in front of Ginyu-Tagoma.

"You're through!"

With a mighty roar, Gohan released a Kamehameha, greater in size and the strength than the Super Kamehameha. He released the same Kamehameha he used to overpower Cell's Earth-Destroying Kamehameha.

He released the Ultimate Kamehameha and with the strength of 124 octillion joules, Ginyu-Tagoma's body grew as hot as the core of the sun.

" _After all these years, I was finally able to return to Lord Frieza's side…only to die…at the hands…OF A SAIYAN!"_

The molecules in Ginyu-Tagoma's body slowly fell apart and the captain began the journey to Hell to reunite with his beloved team members. Of course, it didn't help Frieza that the Ultimate Kamehameha flew into his army, reducing most of them to atoms as well. All of them shouted for their overlord's help as they felt their bodies evaporate. Zorbet, shocked at the sight of the demi-saiyan's power, flew back to the ship.

"Wow…" Krillin gaped.

"Gohan just killed so many of them in one go." Tien sighed.

"That Kamehameha…it completely eclipsed my Max Power Kamehameha!" Master Roshi surmised.

"Goten…"

"Yeah, Trunks?"

"Everything I ever said about Gohan not being cool…I'd like to take it all back right now."

"Okay."

"You got this, Gohan! Keep it up and send that scumbag back where he came from!" Bulma cheered.

"Maybe I can get this 'Gohan' guy to join the Galactic Patrol after all this is over. After all, having the guy who beat the Evil Emperor and wiped out his army would send registration through the roof!" Jaco pondered.

"No way, Jaco! You're not using Gohan as an advertisement!"

"Hey, I said maybe!"

Gohan sighed, contrite at the many lives that had been lost from his Ultimate Kamehameha wave. He looked back in the sky to find Frieza clenching his fists and snarling back at him. He ascended into the sky and stared down the angry tyrant.

"Now that Captain Colorful's out of the picture, let's get back to business, shall we?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I see. You're just as odious as your full-blooded monkey father."

"Odious is a matter of perspective." Gohan smirked. "Come on, Frieza. I don't intend on letting my Dad have all the fun, so hurry up and head into your 3rd form."

"Well, Gohan, if you're that eager to die, why should I defy you? This is only the second time you'll see this form in your increasingly short lifetime!"

With that, Frieza gathered his Ki and with a loud yell, instantly transformed into his 3rd form. This surprised Gohan and Krillin who remember Frieza's transformations taking much longer. If Frieza could transform that easily, then…how much power did he really have?

"Well, you wanted it, and now you have it. My third form. You should remember this form well, seeing as how I riddled that poor Namekian with my power while you and those two other imps did nothing but watch. Maybe I'll show you the same treatment."

"It won't be that easy, Frieza. You know that, don't you?"

Gohan flew at Frieza with an arm reared back and ready to strike, but Frieza vanished. Gohan looked around, up and down, before a voice sent chills down his spine.

"I'm much faster in this form as well."

Frieza then proceeded to attack Gohan with a barrage of violent punches and kicks before placing a hand on Gohan's chest and releasing a Punishing Blaster at point-blank range, sending Gohan and the blast back to the earth. The ensuing explosion caused a new crater in the archipelago as the ground fell apart from the heat of the blast.

"GOHAN!" Bulma cried.

"He's okay, Mom! His Ki just dipped a little!" Trunks reassured her.

Surely enough, Gohan emerged from the crater, still in the golden throes of his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, but the blast had torn the sleeves and legs of his green tracksuit, which already had more holes in it than Swiss cheese. Blood also ran down Gohan's head, arms, and legs Frieza descended to ground level, laughing at Gohan's will to fight.

"You've certainly proven yourself worthy of being called Goku's son, boy! But need I remind you, I still have a form beyond this one."

"Yeah, I know that form, Frieza. You killed Dende, Vegeta, and Krillin in that form. That's why I won't let you access it! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE, FRIEZA!"

Gohan then began sprinting towards Frieza once more. When he had closed the distance, Gohan released a Meteor Crash against Frieza, who put his arms up to block Gohan's furious strikes. Eventually, Gohan would lapse in one of his strikes, which left him open to a knee to the jaw. Blood came flying out of his mouth, but Gohan ground his teeth and sent a Ki-infused foot to Frieza's jaw, making the tyrant cough up his own purple-colored blood. They exchanged solid hits to the face and more blood came from the participants.

"Gohan…He's doing much better than I expected." Tien spoke, impressed with Gohan's power.

"Yeah, but I can't help but think that Frieza's just toying with him. I mean, if he wanted to kill Gohan, he could've just gone into his final form and ended it already." Krillin pointed out.

"Maybe despite Frieza's training, he can't immediately go into his final form. That's why this fight's been dragged out for so long. But if Gohan can manage to kill Frieza while he's in his third form, we just might survive!" Master Roshi spoke, clenching his staff.

"You can do it, Gohan!" Trunks yelled.

"Come on, big brother! Take him down!" Goten shouted.

"You can win, Gohan!" Bulma cheered.

Gohan and Frieza fell into a vanishing exchange where one tried to attack the other from behind and vice versa. Growing irritated at this stalemate, they fought across the archipelago, tearing up the earth, ravishing the waters, even cutting the air as they exchanged blows that never connected. After a few choice blows, they flew up into the sky, turning into yellow and purple streaks that kept colliding with each other again and again. They broke apart, both breathing heavily from the combat.

"You're every bit the monster you were back then, Frieza, the only difference is that your strength dwarfs everything I felt from you on Namek."

Frieza chuckled. "You say that like it isn't obvious."

"I have to admit, Frieza, the fruits of your labor are on full display. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this fight's really gotten me excited. I can't deny it anymore. I may be a human, but I'm a Saiyan as well. However, this time…I'm not ashamed to call myself one. I'm actually proud to be a Saiyan right now."

"Enoguh with the heartfelt speeches, my stomach can only bear so much."

"You're right. Words are cheap."

With that, Gohan powered up and golden flames danced around him as he cupped his hands and filled them with blue energy. Frieza summoned forth a large dark sphere with purple electricity dancing around it.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he thrust his arms forward, releasing a Kamehameha that moved in the pattern of a helix. Frieza threw his own attack at the beam and used his telekinesis to propel it forward. The two energy attacks seemed hopelessly deadlocked.

"A long time ago, my Dad trusted me with the welfare of this planet…I stopped training because for seven whole years, the world had only known peace! I grew soft…I pummeled Majin Buu, I grew cocky and I let my little brother, my little godbrother, as well as my mentor and second father down! I have a family of my own to protect now, so no matter what Frieza, I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"Such faith your friends have in you, Gohan! It shall make it even more glorious when you fail!" Frieza shouted.

"Do it, Gohan!" Krillin yelled.

"Come on, Gohan!" Trunks cheered.

"You can do this! You can do this!" Goten yelled.

"You can win, Gohan!" Bulma shouted.

"I…WON'T…LOSE! THIS IS MY FULL POWER, FRIEZA!"

With that, Gohan pumped an enormous amount of Ki into the Kamehameha. The deadlock had turned into a giant mass of red energy and Frieza felt his control over his energy sphere wane.

"What?!"

The tyrant could only watch as the giant red mass absorbed his attack and overwhelmed Frieza. The tyrant let out a loud yell of pained anguish as Gohan's attack, and the red mass of energy, engulfed him.

"NOOOOO! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

A giant explosion echoed across the archipelago, sending everyone to cover. When the smoke cleared, a golden glow appeared. That golden glow belonged to one Son Gohan, bleeding, battered, and bruised…but victorious. The energy signature of Frieza had disappeared.

"I…I don't believe it!" Tien uttered, amazed.

"Gohan…he actually did it!" Krillin cheered.

"I guess I underestimated that little bookworm. I can't sense Frieza's Ki anymore." Master Roshi spoke, greatly impressed by the strength of his student's son.

"He did it, Trunks! He did it, Aunt Bulma! He did it! He did it! He did it! He did it! He did it!" Goten yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay, Goten. You win…you've got the coolest big brother in the universe!" Trunks shouted, equally elated.

"You're right, Trunks, and don't you ever forget that!" Goten yelled enthusiastically.

"And he told me he couldn't win; he shouldn't scare me like that!" Bulma sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, the soldiers who had survived Gohan's Ultimate Kamehameha stood in shock, though none more than Zorbet, who couldn't believe his leader had fallen at the hands of a Saiyan, let alone a hybrid!

"Commander Zorbet…w-what do we do?"

"Per you…the Dragon Balls won't be available for another half-year, right?!"

Zorbet clenched his fists. He had no options, the Earth Warriors easily dispatched of his men despite not killing them, and a good amount of his soldiers had died because of that giant blue beam of energy.

"ALL HANDS, RE-"

"FINISH THAT ORDER, ZORBET, AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Eyes went wide as the sound of such an anger-filled voice brought hope and despair to both factions of battle. The smoke cleared to reveal an angry Frieza, in his final form, though not without some bruises from withstanding the brunt of Gohan's attack. The soldiers felt hope as their emperor somehow survived such an attack, while the warriors of Earth felt despair at the fact that despite Gohan's best efforts, the tyrant remained alive!

"Did you honestly think that a filthy half-blooded primate like Goku's son would be able to kill me, Lord Frieza?!"

"O-o-o-of c-c-course not, sir! I-I-I-"

"Shut your mouth! I trained tirelessly day after day, night after night for months until today, just so I could claim my revenge against Goku and re-establish my claim as ruler of the Universe! How dare you think some dirty half-ling could be my downfall!"

"F-F-Forgive us, Lord Frieza…" Zorbet knelt, weeping in fear for his life. Frieza simply spat in some arbitrary direction, disgusted at the manpower under his employ. He then turned back to Gohan.

"And as for you, son of Goku…I'll commend you for putting up such a riveting fight. I honestly didn't think I've have to use my final form to deal with you. You must've been bluffing about your lapse in training, otherwise it would've been child's play to kill you."

Gohan ground his teeth as he stared down Frieza.

"Unfortunately for you, the power behind your attack is the premier reason why I decided to exterminate Saiyan kind. I couldn't stand the thought of a Super Saiyan rising from the ranks and destroying me and everything I had created in my lifetime. Just now, I stared death in the face again! I, Frieza, emperor of the Universe nearly lost my life to a filthy hybrid!"

Gohan racked his brain.

" _Dad, Vegeta, where are you? I've held him off for this long, his Ki's gone beyond anything I ever imagined, and you still can't sense us? I put a good amount of power into that last Kamehameha. To be honest, I don't know how much longer this adrenaline is going to keep me up. He's gone into his final form and I could barely touch him then, and to make matters worse…he's beyond furious!"_

"I've allowed the opening act to stray off course for too long. It's time to teach you your place in the pecking order…Saiyan ape!"

Frieza summoned forth his Ki and, with a look that promised pain and agony beyond any nightmares Gohan may have had of Hell, vanished from sight.

Gohan couldn't have seen the fist coming into his stomach, but it came and it _hurt._

Spittle flew from Gohan's mouth as he flew at high speeds back to the earth beneath him. Gohan quickly got to his feet and tried to sense Frieza, but everything about Frieza got a boost when he entered his final form; speed, power, control, and above all else…ruthlessness.

A hit to Gohan's spine sent him stumbling forward before he felt something hit his face sharply. Apparently, Frieza wanted to humiliate as well as mutilate Gohan so he used his tail to hit his jaw, skull, and wrap around his neck before hurling him over his head into the ground. Gohan tried to do something, anything, to muster some form of offense, but the combination of his current lack of power as well as Frieza's increased speed did nothing for him. Gohan sent a kick backwards to create space, but Frieza caught it.

"Look what I've got here…" Frieza cooed. "The anatomy of a Saiyan is almost identical to that of a Human, correct? So, if I do this…"

The way Frieza held Gohan's hyperextended leg; the knee faced the ground, so with a malicious grin, Frieza drove his foot into Gohan's knee, shattering the bone with a loud, wet snap.

Goten had never heard his big brother scream so loud in pain before, and never, ever wanted to hear it again as he let out a choked sob, as if he could feel Gohan's pain. Just a moment ago, Gohan had won, but they didn't utilize their Ki sensing abilities to see if Frieza's ki had gone completely off the map.

Either that, or Frieza had the ability to raise and lower his Ki at will as well.

Trunks ground his teeth and raised his Ki. He looked at Goten and they both nodded. They both got in position for takeoff, but Bulma had grabbed both boys by their collars.

"You can't go out there, you two!"

"But if we don't do something, Frieza's gonna kill him!"

"Tell me, just what do you think you can do?! Gohan is the strongest fighter we have right now, and he's getting beaten like a rug! What can you do, Trunks, or you, Goten, besides get in the way?!"

Trunks and Goten looked stricken at Bulma's harsh words. They clenched their fists, lowered their heads, and ground their teeth.

"Bulma's right, you two." Jaco sighed. "I admit, I underestimated your big brother, but he's nowhere near strong enough to fight the evil emperor at full power."

Deep down, the boys knew Bulma just wanted them to stay safe, but they had Saiyan blood in their veins and they cared deeply for Gohan. How could they just stand there and watch helplessly like the children they didn't want to feel like right then?

Unfortunately, Frieza hadn't finished. After driving another fist into Gohan's gut, Frieza landed a few more physical blows against Gohan, before the demi-saiyan performed a Super Front Jump to get away from the ruthless tyrant. Helplessly gulping for air, Gohan had to jump back when Frieza came in with an overhead kick.

"Come now, Gohan, this isn't as much fun as it used to be. Are you simply being nice and letting me attack you, or it could be that you find yourself so outclassed in every way possible that you can't even defend yourself?"

Gohan stood on his good leg, taking care not to put any weight on a leg that wouldn't support him.

"I take no pleasure in an unfair fight; therefore, I'll allow this one concession. One free hit on me anywhere you want; I promise I won't hit back."

" _Damn it…he's just toying with me at this point. Then again, I didn't have enough power to finish him immediately."_

"To show you that this is genuine, I'll close my eyes and clasp my hands behind me."

Frieza did just that. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind him. Gohan roared and leapt off his good leg to hit Frieza, only to hit air. Gohan then lost his air from another heavy hit to the gut.

"I never said I wouldn't move. As for me not hitting you, 1. My hand slipped, I've grown quite clumsy and I'm sorry for that. 2, which should negate 1, if you honestly thought I would just let you hit me, you're even more of a fool than your father, and I must say, that's saying quite a lot. 3…that was your free hit."

Frieza sent Gohan flying after dozen more physical hits and attacked him at such a velocity, you would think that 3 other Friezas had come out of nowhere to attack Gohan from all angles. Frieza utilized his feet and tail in his assault as Gohan couldn't even breathe during Frieza's onslaught. The tyrant sent a strong kiai at Gohan and the demi-Saiyan flew into several different mountains before Frieza launched him into the air and sledgehammered him back into the earth, creating another crater in the unforgiving rock. Frieza landed seamlessly, while staring at the fissure of the fallen Saiyan.

"Well, there you have it. This is how strong I've become. Not even a strapping young Super Saiyan can compete with the force of nature I've become! LOOK MY SOLDIERS, LOOK AT THE FALLEN SUPER SAIYAN BEFORE YOU! DO NOT EVER DOUBT THE GREATNESS THAT IS FRIEZA AGAIN, OR DIE!"

The soldiers cheered their praise for their emperor and mocked Gohan as he lay in the dirt, helpless and broken, with no one to save him.

 _'It's no use. He's way too strong. I was in over my head, challenging someone like Frieza, who's been training vigorously for months, while I've been at home, living my dreams.'_

His fingers twitched.

 _'If only I stayed training like Dad asked me to. If only I hadn't let my pride get the better of me. Maybe Dad wouldn't have died way back then, and I wouldn't have needed to grow up so quickly.'_

"Wait a minute, what's he doing?"

 _'I'm a disgrace to my Saiyan blood. So much potential inside of me, and I waste it all away. What the hell did Dad ever see in me when he asked me to defend Earth?!'_

"Why is he getting up?"

 _'Vegeta had every right to be disappointed when I saw him that day, and even more of a right to be angry that I let Krillin and Piccolo get turned to stone. Even Videl…I should've stopped that fight when I had the chance!'_

"Oh…? So, you want to keep going, I see."

 _'Why did I let myself grow so weak?! Why does someone else have to die, just so I can live?!'_

"Gohan's taking this way too far! We've got to do something!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeah, like what?! Bulma said it herself, compared to Gohan, we'll only get ourselves killed, or in his way!" Tien shouted, frustrated at his helplessness. It all looked like a repeat of the Cell Games.

"Gohan's taking this way too far; he's gonna get killed!"

"Big brother…!"

" _For Goten and Trunks…For Bulma…For Tien and Krillin…For Master Roshi…For all the people of this world…I won't let anyone else die for me ever again."_

Gohan channeled as much Ki into his body as he could. The self-loathing, the self-hatred Gohan felt for himself at that point in time far exceeded every emotion he'd ever felt in his life till then. His father died once to save him, then Yamcha, then Chiaotzu, then Tien, then Piccolo, then Vegeta, then Krillin, then 16, then his father again, then Trunks, then Vegeta 7 years later, and in return for their sacrifices, he grew soft.

"I TOLD YOU I'D STOP YOU, FRIEZA, AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'LL DO!" Gohan yelled as he pushed out as much Ki as he could, pushing the Super Saiyan 2 to its boundaries.

"Gohan, stop! You don't have to do this, we'll figure something else out!" Krillin yelled desperately.

Gohan didn't listen. He continued to roar as he dug deeper, the images, the memories, the death, the loss, the suffering, Gohan let them all attack him and his Ki continued to rise further.

"Careful, Careful. Your body will self-destruct at this rate." Frieza mockingly warned, but Gohan refused to listen to anyone. He continued to reach for it as he called all the major points of his life.

His uncle kidnapping him, Piccolo dying for the first time, Great Ape Vegeta torturing Goku, the Ginyu Force, Frieza torturing Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, and himself, Frieza killing Krillin, his father's fight with 19, Piccolo's energy vanishing after Cell, 16's death, Videl at Spopovich's mercy, or lack thereof.

"Gohan's pushing himself too far, Goten!"

"I know that, Trunks!"

"Gohan, please! Stop doing this to yourself!"

A new vision appeared in his head.

His father and his little brother sat in the field, enjoying lunchtime until Goku's body began to glow and, after a while, turned into some being with green skin who looked eerily similar to the Supreme Kai. Goten flew back and brought Chi-Chi, his mother and Goku's wife, to see this for himself. All three babbled in confusion until he saw his father's body in clothes of a Supreme Kai with a malicious smirk on his face, not unlike one of Vegeta's earlier expressions. He created a blade of Ki and pierced Goku's new form in the heart. Goku's new form slumped forward to the earth, dead. Chi-Chi grabbed Goten and ran as far as she could, until-

The dam broke.

With a roar, louder than that of a lion, Gohan reached deep down inside and pulled as hard as he could until the latent Ki that had since laid dormant reemerged.

Gohan had re-acquired his mystic Ki. Even Frieza seemed surprised. Gohan's mystic Ki, until recently, came the closest to having Divine Ki until Goku and Vegeta accessed Divine Ki. Gohan's Ki rose further and further, even parting the skies themselves. His hair grew slightly more defined with the tips of the hair shining with white and his bang reappeared, going from left to right. He opened his eyes and the intensity in his eyes easily surpassed those of a Super Saiyan's. Instead of their normal Super Saiyan color, they were black. Gohan had done it, he had reawakened his Mystic Form. (Go ahead and roast me, because I called it 'Mystic').

Gohan just stared right into Frieza's eyes before vanishing and appearing right in front of him, faces mere feet apart. Just then, both Frieza and Gohan jumped back started throwing Ki blasts at each other, but none got threw, they just canceled each other out. Just as both of them stopped, Frieza charged out the smoke at an unsuspecting Gohan and started hammering him with combo after combo, before kicking him into a nearby cliff and creating a decent sized dust cloud, before launching narrow Death Beam into the cliff creating a miniature explosion.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled, as was concerned about his friend and just about everyone else was too. Except Frieza. Yea... don't know what I was really expecting.

"So, that it huh? All that talk and false bravery. You actually thought you could be-," Frieza mocked him. Though, as he was finish he was interrupted.

A few moments later the earth started rumble and the sky darkened slightly.

"HAAAA" Yelled out a voice, as a bright sliver light appeared blinding everyone. Once the light had died down, Gohan was shown breathing heavily with only one eye open and another eye closed and bleeding from a long diagonal cut the started from his forehead and went down his eye and ended an inch below it. _'Danm it!'_ Gohan cursed. _'How did he get so much stronger in such a short amount of time?'_ Gohan thought angrily. _'Huh, I wonder if this is how Vegeta feels every time my Father surpasses him... ah good 'ol' Saiyan pride'_ Gohan thought. Just after a few moments, the Ki left Gohan's body and the demi Saiyan fell to his hands and knees. His hair returned to normal, as well. He coughed up blood and gasped for air as if he had just emerged from the deepest floor of the ocean.

"Well now, it seemed that you wasted the last of power to intimidate me. Do not fear, I'll atomize you so that the worms won't get to feast on your corpse."

Frieza then fired an energy beam towards Gohan's location, and an explosion emerged.

Silence stretched across the land as eyes went wide in sorrowful disbelief. No sound came but the howling of the wind as dust clouded the crater Gohan lay in.

Suddenly, an armed swiped the dust cloud away. That arm belonged to a man in an orange gi that lacked a blue undershirt and featured blue wristbands, a blue obi tied in a knot at his side, and blue boots. The man had spiky hair like a palm tree and a face contorted in both concern and anger.

Another man stood next him, this one wore a dark grey long-sleeved jumpsuit and altered chest piece. This man had spiky hair that stood upwards with prominent widow's peak. The man also wore a concerned scowl on his face.

An insignia of sorts lay etched on the left half of both upper body wear. These men, Son Goku and Vegeta, the last pure-blooded Saiyans of Universe 7.

Frieza, scowling in poorly controlled rage, sent a volley of death beams at Goku and Vegeta, but the former blocked them all with a kiai.

"Well, well, well. I've finished with the opening act, and now it's time for the main event. How _**nice**_ to see you both once again…Vegeta and Son Goku."

Gohan looked up at the backs of the two Saiyans. He struggled to get to his feet, but couldn't stay up much longer before falling back down.

"Dad…Vegeta…you're here." Gohan said, he would have smiled but he was currently in waaay to much pain to do so.

Goku and Vegeta turned at once to the half-saiyan. Goku knelt down to his son.

"You've made me so proud, son. We all saw your fight. Even Lord Beerus and Whis were impressed at how hard and how long you fought for. Then at the end, when you raised your power to the point where we could feel it from Lord Beerus' planet, I think even Vegeta cracked a smile."

Vegeta scoffed and turned.

"Thanks to you, we made it here…I'm sorry we couldn't make it in time."

"I kept thinking that I could do it…if I gave it everything I got, I would win…I should've known better than to think I could've taken on someone like Frieza, who had trained for months on end. Piccolo…He died to protect me. I can't stand this, Dad. I can't believe I let myself grow so weak."

"Gohan, listen to me and listen good." Vegeta told the Demi Saiyan in what sounded like a stern voice.

Gohan gave Vegeta his attention.

"You've grown weak, that's true. In fact, even with the help of that perverted Elder Kai, you've let yourself become even weaker than you were when you were 11. Back then, you were the strongest being in the universe, surpassing both me and your father. Now, at this rate, both Goten and Trunks will end up surpassing you."

"Vegeta, don't you think you're being a bit hard on him?" Goku asked his rival trying to defend his Son, but Goku deep down knew what Vegeta said was true.

"He needs to hear this Kakarot, especially considering the look in his eyes..." Vegeta said still looking into Gohan's single open eye. "He's realized his limit. He's reached his peak, and it nearly devoured him from the inside. Whether that because his pride, his need to protect others or both. The fact that he knows how far he's fallen is a good indicator that's he ready to play catch-up, no matter how long it takes." Said Vegeta in proud like voice.

Goku looked in Gohan's eyes and got the message loud and clear.

"All right, son. I promise you, we'll get you back in our league starting tomorrow."

"No, Dad."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be in your league, or Vegeta's league…I want to be in my own league. I don't ever want to have depend on either of you to save me. I never wanted to know what it would be like when you weren't here when we needed you…now I know. I'll grow stronger than both you and Vegeta combined!"

Goku, realizing the goal his son set for himself, he smiled wide. Vegeta even smirked proudly.

 _'I make you into a Saiyan yet... Gohan'_ Vegeta thought with a slight smile. Despite what some thought, Vegeta didn't hate Gohan because he surpassed him in power in the Cell Games or against Buu. If anything, Vegeta saw it coming sense he fought alongside Gohan on Namek when they fought Frieza. All of those power ups he gained when fought against Frieza. Vegeta saw Gohan go against Frieza and land a decent blow in every single form of Frieza's. If anything, it made Vegeta respect Gohan even more.

"Got it, son. But don't think I'm gonna let you stay ahead of me when you reach past that wall."

Gohan chuckled, well, as much as he could despite his injuries.

Krillin rushed over as quickly as he could amidst the commotion. He turned at once to Gohan.

"A senzu bean, buddy. Eat up."

Gohan chewed the bean, swallowed it, and leapt to his feet, feeling much stronger due to the Saiyan cells in his body.

"Thanks, Krillin."

"I want to see how strong Frieza is for myself, Gohan. Your work here is done. Head back to the Cliff and take care of Goten." Goku advised. Gohan nodded and turned to fly back.

"Gohan!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Gohan turned around with a determined smile.

"There isn't a father in this entire universe, let alone this world, who's prouder of his son than I am of you. Never forget that."

The fact that his Dad looked him dead in his eye, plus the fact that Goku couldn't lie to save his life, it brought a smile to Gohan's face.

"Right!"

"Take good care of Bulma and Trunks as well, Gohan." Vegeta ordered. "Protect them with your life, am I understood?!"

"Yes sir!" Gohan said floating back and saluting back to Vegeta.

With that, Gohan flew back over to the others. When he got back, a relieved Goten and Trunks barreled into his chest, sobbing about how much Gohan had scared them by getting hurt (Trunks denied every bit of it, but his tears spoke differently). Bulma even gave him a knot on the head for acting so reckless, but kissed his forehead in relief. Tien, Krillin, and Master Roshi all gave him varying degrees of praise and criticism.

Gohan, personally, felt lighter than air and not just because he had downed a Senzu, but also because he made both his father and Vegeta, to a lesser degree, proud of him.

 _'I Promise I'll become stronger and protect everyone. I don't care how long it takes I will surpass you again... Father.'_

 **Ok guys that's the first chapter and I hope you guys like it. Now, for the ones are asking and wondering, 'Is Gohan going to have SSJB or SSJ God. I don't know TBH, but I really don't like Mystic/Ultimate Gohan anymore. Sure, it was cool when he first had it. Now, when you see SSJ Rose, SSB, SSJ God, Ultra Instinct and SSJ Rage. While Ultimate Gohan is just plain black hair and silver aura, it really isn't that cool anymore.**

 **Now Gohan Character is slightly different then Cannon. He does like fighting in this, but you'll see why Gohan stopped fighting in my Fanfiction Universe.**

 **So, what Transformation do you guys think Gohan should gain. Stay tuned for the next episode of, Gohan The Saiyan Warrior.**

 **Wasn't**


	2. Training and Ascensions

**Hey guys, I'm back (Finally). Sorry about being absent for last few months, school got in the way of so many things, but now I'm back.**

 **Though, it wasn't a 'complete' waste of time. I had time to think about how this story would develop and watching how Dragon ball super would develop, and I have to say, I am very disappointed and very happy at the same time.**

 **Also, I feel like should tell you guys this, I am going to be stretching the timeline of Dragon Ball Super a bit, because I want to make Gohan's power jumps look a bit more believable. Not day level power jumps (Plot amour).**

 **Now on with a new chapter.**

The last couple of weeks had been pretty hectic for Gohan to say the least. Bouncing back between spending time with his family, working and finally training, it was all a bit too much for the demi Saiyan. But Piccolo to notice of that and taught Gohan the Multi-Form technique, that way he could be at 2-4 places at once. (I'm, excusing the weakness for the state of the plot. So please don't whine about it.)

After the whole Frieza ordeal, things started to change around Gohan, and he also slowly started to change. Once he explained everything to Videl, he expected his wife to automatically say 'no' about his training, like his mother had done in the past. But, surprisingly, she agreed whole heartedly, saying that she would rather him be safe, knowing that Gohan would always want to help out when the earth was in danger.

So, he started training again with Piccolo to try and regain his long-lost fighting sense, and the only way to accomplish that, would be to pummel him into ground over and over again. The process was slow, but it came at a steady pace, his own power did as well.

"C'mon Gohan, fight back!" Piccolo shouted out to the dazed Demi Saiyan as kicked him in the side of the head and launched him into a nearby mout-… Plateau.

It took a few seconds, but Gohan came bursting out of the plateau with pure white aura around him, but also panting heavily in exhaustion. The _fight_ had been going on for about 3 and half hours, and Gohan was about hit the bucket.

' _NO! I can't, I have to keep pushing!'_ Gohan yelled in his mind as his arura turned gold and his hair turned gold. He had reentered Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, Piccolo shared a small smirk he watched Gohan power up to Super Saiyan.

' _Good. That's was his third Super Saiyan transformation today, his body is slowly starting to become accustomed to more power. Let's see if he can hold longer then last time,'_ Piccolo observed as he slid into his Demon fighting stance as he prepared for the oncoming onslaught of attacks.

Gohan let a loud battle cry as blasted of at Piccolo and threw a mean let hook, but Piccolo was there and blocked with his left forearm. Grunting, Gohan went for a sharp leg sweep, but Piccolo jumped up and dodged it.

Piccolo then punched Gohan in the face, or so he thought as his fist went right through Gohan's face. _"Hmm, the afterimage technique. Impressive Gohan. But I'm still, better!'_ Piccolo thought as he sensed Gohan energy remerge from behind him and blocked an elbow that flying towards Piccolo's neck.

Grunting, Gohan flew back threw a couple of medium sized Ki blasts over to Piccolo who swatted them away and charged back at Gohan. Just as Piccolo was about punch Gohan's stomach he was blindsided by Gohan who had disappeared into Super Speed and emerged, all in split second, he then elbowed Piccolo's neck and then flipped over Piccolo and kneed him in the chin. Seeing an opening, Gohan charged a Ki infused punch right into Piccolo's unguarded stomach, in return Piccolo threw up a decent amount of blood and some saliva.

It took a while, but Piccolo recovered and dodged an incoming punch and punched Gohan in the side of the stomach, hitting Gohan's liver. Not wanting to let up, Piccolo jumped back a few feet and opened his mouth wide and unleashed strong yellow Ki wave towards Gohan's form.

Gohan couldn't do much as he was hit full force by Piccolo Ki wave.

As the smoke cleared, Gohan smoking form was visible. Some of his clothes were ripped and he had some minor burn marks over his face and arms.

Gohan shook off the damage Piccolo had done and charged Piccolo, rather blindly and started throwing rapid punches and kicks that were all blocked or dodged by Piccolo.

Piccolo then clutched Gohan's hands and brought him closer and headbutted him, leaving a nasty red bleeding spot on his forehead.

Piccolo just smirked kneed Gohan's unguarded stomach, which in return caused him spit up some blood. Gohan grunted and tried to go on the offensive once again and succeed. But the only thing Gohan hit was either Piccolo's arms or air.

' _Danmit!_ _I can't through his defense, he's too good for a close-range fight… I guess I'll try a longer approach.'_ Gohan thought with a serious look on his face at he flew back into the sky and started powering up even more. _'I can't hold this much power for long, I'll have to make this count!'_ he thought as he reached his maximum for his Mastered Super Saiyan form.

' _What's he planning? He knows he can't handle that much power yet… Oh… Shit!"_ Piccolo thought as he realized what his pupil was doing and started powering up as well.

" **MASENKO HA!"** Gohan yelled as sent a huge yellow Ki wave down at the Namekian Warrior, who charging his own attack. Just as the Ki wave was just about hit Piccolo, he had called out his final attack as well.

" **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo yelled as sent a yellow and orange cork screw beam in the middle of Gohan Masenko and started driving the Saiyan's attack backwards.

' _H-How… I'm putting everything I have into this wave… No… I can't lose. I have to try a l-little harder!'_ Gohan thought as blue arcs of lightning started to radiate of his form and his hair spiked further up. He had once again, ascended.

" **HAAA!"** Gohan gave on last push, and unleashed all of the energy his body could expend. The Ki wave started to double its size and started overwhelming Piccolo's own attack.

" _I-Impossible! Where did Gohan get all this power from!? Could he have ascended?"_ Piccolo thought in shock as he sensed Gohan own power double and briefly triple, and now saw his own attack was being overwhelmed.

It was to late for piccolo to do anything as his attack was almost absorbed by Gohan's own. He did the only thing he could do, he canceled his attack and crossed his arms in the form of an X and shielded his face and upper chest area.

Once the Masenko had came into contact with Piccolo's form, it caused a massive explosion, and small mushroom cloud could be seen in the general vicinity of Piccolo's form.

After a few moments, the dust started clear and soon enough, Piccolo's body could be seen. And to say the least… he looked like he had seen better days.

His left arm was missing and 50% of his clothes were burned off him from the Ki wave. He had burn marks all over his body as well. It was amazing that he was actually alive, _'D-Danm, if I hadn't shielded myself with Ki barrier at the last second, I probably would be dead.'_ Piccolo thought with half idled eyes as his whole body was twitching from pain.

Meanwhile, for Gohan was exhausted, he had put everything he had into that blast, not only that, but his body was in so much pain, he couldn't hold that much power yet, and going into Super Saiyan 2 in the middle of beam struggle didn't help on that matter at all. And surprisingly, Gohan was still in Super Saiyan, seemingly unaffected by his own fatigue and body strain.

' _T-To even t-think he caught up so fast. Not even a couple of weeks ago, Gohan was out of practice and had frail body that couldn't even hold his own power, now he once again had the mindset of warrior. Saiyan's~'_ Piccolo thought before he fell face flat on the ground, unconscious.

' _D-Danm it, I pushed my body to far! B-But I don't regret it, I had to push myself that far. The only way my body can get used this strain, is by causing as much strain on my body, that way I regulate my power the right way.'_ Gohan thought as he slowly started floating down to ground were Piccolo's unconscious body laid, he had to hold in a grimace as he observed the state Piccolo's body was in.

Gohan was about pick up his mentor, but fell forward on his own face, unconscious as well.

Nether Saiyan nor Namekian was aware that Vegeta and Goku were watching the entire fight, both held smirks, one of pride and genuine happiness.

"So, what did you think of your sons' performance, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked his rival with curious glance.

"I think he did fantastic! What do you think we should do, should we invite him to the Tournament Beerus is having in 6 or so months?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I think it would be good for Gohan. That way he can fight someone new, that's when his fighting sense will be put to the test… Who knows, he might even find someone to push him past limits once again." Vegeta answered.

"Yea… Your right." Goku trailed of as he briefly thought about how Cell had brought out all Gohan's hidden potential once and for all, and then how the old Kai had released his lost Positional once again, 5 years back. He wondered what it would take for Gohan realize his hidden Potential once again.

"We don't have to worry about that right now," Vegeta's gruff words broke him out of his thoughts, "We'll take them to the Lookout to get healed and tell them to train extra hard, that's all we can do right now." (A/N: Incase you're all wondering, this is the Universe 7 Vs Universe 6 Tournament, not the tournament of Power).

"So, Lord Beerus is hosting a Tournament?" Gohan asked as he was reequipping a new fighting gi.

"Yup! Aren't you excited!" Goku exclaimed rather loudly.

Gohan just chuckled lightly at his father's antics. Gohan couldn't deny, fighting against someone strong in a tournament sounded like fun, and for once not fighting for your life would be pretty refreshing.

"Yea, I'll go as well. I can't let you Saiyan's have all of the fun," Piccolo commented in usual gruff voice as he slid on his weighted cape. Piccolo seemed good after the fight, after re growing his arm after waking up. He couldn't even deny, he was proud of Gohan. Sure, Gohan couldn't beat him in all out fight just yet, so he did the next best thing, he caught him by surprise and used his own weakness against him and made it his advantage. It wouldn't be long before his student surpassed him once again.

"The Tournament will take place in about 6 or so months, so train really hard and we'll do the same!" Goku informed the two in his normal chirpy tone.

While Gohan may not like to fight life or death battles, like his father or Vegeta do, he did enjoy sparring with Piccolo and training with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it's just all of the life and death battles mentally tired him out, especially all from a generally young age. Maybe if he wasn't forced to train at such a young age and being forced to fight for your own life at that age, things might have been different. Maybe he might have taken after his father a bit more.

 **Time Skip: 4 ½ Months.**

 **Training Fields.**

"You need to control your Ki better," Piccolo lectured as he watched Gohan meditating over a waterfall, as he was in his ascended Super Saiyan state, or Super Saiyan 2. He was on the verge of mastering his Super Saiyan 2 state, the same way he and his father did with their first Super Saiyan transformation, except with some minor differences.

"Good… Good, you've pretty much mastered it by now, give it another day or two and you'll have fully mastered." Piccolo stated proudly.

"Thanks Piccolo-Sensei," Gohan thanked his long-time sensei.

He had drastically improved in the last 4 months. It kinda of sacred the Namekian. He wasn't even sure if he was even on the same level as his student anymore. Ever since he ascended in their spar a couple of months back, Gohan started holding back in their spars, only transforming in his first Super Saiyan state. Piccolo asked him why, and did he get it a response. Gohan had told him that he was scared of his losing control of power, mid fight.

Piccolo completely understood his Student's worry's. So, he set up a training schedule. They would spar, Monday, Thursday and Sunday. Leaving Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday for training to control his Super Saiyan 2 state. And Saturday for doing what every Gohan needed to do in his personal life.

' _Now I'll have to re access my Mystic Form (A/N: IK it's not called that, but please don't argue, I really don't feel comfortable calling it his Ultimate Form, when it's not going to be.).'_ Gohan thought as he stopped meditating and floated down to the ground and took a relaxing breathe.

"So… what's next Piccolo-Sensei?" Gohan asked with a semi-serious look in his jaded eyes as small of arcs of blue lighting still danced around him, almost in protective way as he walked over to the tall Namekian.

"You know, the training is only going to get even harder from here on out?" Piccolo stated as look straight in his students' eyes. Gohan nodded without a second thought, showing he understood what kind of training the two would be doing for the next month and a half.

"How about I ask for one of those Gravity Chambers Vegeta uses?" Gohan asked with a curious glance. Meanwhile, Piccolo was thinking about it, it sure would increase there training load and make it worthwhile.

Gohan silently powered down, as he stepped out of Super Saiyan 2 and went into his Base Form.

"Sure, well head over there now." Piccolo agreed as the two silently levitated up into the air and flew off into the direction of Capsule Corp.

As Piccolo and Gohan flew they began to have small, yet serious conversation.

"So, what do you think the stakes are for this tournament?" Gohan asked his Sensei.

"I don't really know, Vegeta and Son really didn't fill us in at all about it. It's either that they don't know, or they just haven't told us yet." Piccolo gave his opinion.

"I find that really hard to believe though," Gohan muttered, but Piccolo heard him.

"What do mean," Piccolo asked curious tone.

"Think about it, an event this serious. A tournament that Is being hosted by 2 Hakaishin's, and was between two of Universes best fighters, be this… Unorganized." Gohan explained as he furrowed his brows in thought.

"Hmm, you do make a good point… a better point then I had hoped." Piccolo muttered the last part, as he went in deep thought.

Soon enough, the two where finally at Capsule Corp.

The talk with Bulma was pretty nice, at least for Gohan, catching up with someone he had not seen for couple of months had been pretty nice, especially with all the training he had been doing with Piccolo and the occasional spar with Vegeta. Speaking of Vegeta…

"What are you two doing here?" Vegeta asked, not so nicely. Typical Vegeta.

Before Gohan or Piccolo could reply, Bulma beat them to the punch.

"Don't be so rude Vegeta. And to answer your question, Gohan had asked if he could have a Gravity Chamber like yours so he could train again." Bulma informed the Saiyan prince.

"Fine… Gohan! We spar now, I want to see your progress." Vegeta ordered as he walked out of the room.

A collective sweat drop appeared on everyone's heads after listening to the prince.

"He seems to be rather lively," Piccolo commentated gruffly as he crossed his arms. Gohan just chuckled at the display _emotion_ and ran off to catch up to the Saiyan prince.

After following Vegeta's energy signature he saw the Prince in the Gravity chamber doing warmups.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Gohan asked as cracked his knuckles and started stretching.

Vegeta stopped at he was doing before smirking.

"Survive," was Vegeta's final answer as he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and charged at the unsuspecting Half-Saiyan.

Gohan had barley enough time to dodge the initial attack. After dodging the attack, he jumped back a few feet to gain some distance between the two.

"Vegeta! What the hell?!" Gohan shouted as he quickly slid into the same fighting stance he used with he first fought Cell.

"A warrior is always ready for an attack! And it seems some of your fighting sense is returned." Vegeta commented, as he slid into a signature Saiyan fighting stance.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Vegeta asked, almost mockingly.

Gohan weighed his options, take the opening Vegeta was giving him or transform while he could. "Fine, I'll transform," Gohan relented.

"HAA!" Gohan shouted as his aura turned gold and his hair also turned gold.

' _Good… it seems his power also returned. Not bad. I'd have to say, he's probably as strong as he was when he unleashed his power back when he fought Cell.'_ Vegeta thought impressed as he charged at Gohan, who had charged back at him. (Don't cry about power levels, please. I really have nothing to base their strengths on in Super, except exaggerated power levels from dbz.)

Both Saiyan's both met in the middle of the chamber in stalemate, hand in hand as they both tried to overpower each other. Golden arcs of Lightning violently started shooting of both Warrior's as they both increased their energy in short, yet heavy burst, trying to overpower each other. But seemed no mater how much each of them powered up, they always matched other.

"Your putting up a valiant effort, boy. But you don't understand. You're nothing!" Vegeta taunted the half Saiyan, who was caught of guard as the Prince released a larger portion of his power and overpowered Gohan, and then kicked him in stomach, making him spew up a glob of blood and saliva as he was sent into the wall of the Chamber.

It didn't take long for Gohan to recover, as he shot off at the unsuspecting Prince and headbutted him. Not wanting to let up his momentum, he continued his attack by punching the Prince in side of the stomach and backhanded him in the side of the head, sending him flying down into the floor of the Chamber.

It took a few seconds, but surely Vegeta was on his feet with small trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth, with also a small smirk on his face.

"Now that was impressive… I guess you're not so hopeless after all." Vegeta told him with mirth clear in his voice. Just as Gohan was about to respond, the Prince shot off at Gohan went for a Punch to the Young Saiyan's face, but Gohan blocked it last second.

Gohan tried to grapple Vegeta, but the Prince saw right through it and spun around, and heel kicked Gohan right in side of the face, sending him back a few meters, before halting midair and disappearing in Super Speed.

Vegeta saw this and smirked and disappeared as well. Not even a second later, both of them briefly met and clashed, fist to fist. Though, both of them disappeared as quick as they met.

Then so it started, both of them started to clash and then disappear back into to super speed, both of them trying to land a deciding blow for their spar. It took about 30 minutes before it became apparent to when Vegeta started overpowering Gohan and just outright started to beat him as a whole. Gohan was maxed out in Super Saiyan.

' _I can't keep up! Vegeta, he's so fast, I'm barely even registering his presence before he hits me. I-It's bad enough that I can't even counter, I'm on the complete defensive! I can't even try to push him back. Maybe if I… Yes, I think It's time I ascend. Though I have to make this quick, no doubt once I ascend, Vegeta will as well. So, I have to use this window perfectly.'_ Gohan thought with a very serious face as he tanked a mean left hook from Vegeta and was sent upwards, before he was elbowed in stomach, which sent him rocketing down floor of the Chamber.

"Ohh~ That's gonna leave a mark," Gohan groaned as he got up off the ground. He took a few seconds recovering from Vegeta's combo, before looking straight up and looked Vegeta's smirking face.

"You put up good fight, but it's over." Vegeta told him as he started gathering Ki to finish off Gohan.

Gohan saw this as perfect opportunity to ascend.

"HAAAA!" Gohan screamed as power started rising at a very fast rate.

From afar, Vegeta saw this and stopped gathering energy for his attack and turned his attention to Gohan who was on the verge of ascending.

' _What is he planning… is he trying to ascend? He is. He waited until I was about fire my attack to start powering up, smart. Very much so, he knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight me on equal ground, so he started looking for things to exploit. Now your thinking like warrior… no… thinking like a true Saiyan.'_ Vegeta thought with an impressed look on his face as he watched Gohan power up.

"HAA!" Gohan finished as a new wave of power erupted from him. Large arcs of blue lightning started dance around him. His new power was nothing short of incredible.

Vegeta didn't know what to say, his power was astonishing. Way higher then he was expecting. If he had to guess, he would have to say he was as strong as Fat Buu, maybe a little weaker.

Just as the Prince was about to make his move, Gohan vanished. Vegeta started looking everywhere, he couldn't even spot him. Just as he was about to look down, he felt an excruciating pain his stomach, he looked straight down with wide eyes and saw Gohan's elbow deep within his stomach. Vegeta was about to counter, but Gohan had vanished once again. Just as he was start looking for him again, he was sent flying upwards from a kick to the to the Prince's chin (Picture the Kick he landed on Super Buu's chin near the beginning of the fight).

' _I-I didn't even see him move!"_ Vegeta thought in shock/agony as he was sent flying. Just as he was about hit the wall, Vegeta halted him self mid air and looked straight down at Gohan, who was standing there with his arms crossed, also a darker shade of emerald eyes that were looking straight into his own light emerald eyes. He started to minor flashbacks as well. The time when Gohan fought Cell. It was those same eyes. But as quick as they came, they had gone.

Vegeta just smirked and flared his aura and charged back down to Gohan with a couple of light, yet fast jabs towards Gohan, who in return swiftly dodged all them.

Gohan decided to start retaliating and ducked under on of Vegeta's heavy punches and landed an uppercut to Vegeta's stomach. Not stopping there, Gohan swept Vegeta's legs from under him, making him fall, just as was about to recover, Gohan kicked Vegeta's armored back and launched him straight up into the air. _'Gagh! The longer he fights, the better he gets. It's like he's adapting my fighting style. He's countering me so well! Wait- I don't sense him any- 'Vegeta_ was brought out his thoughts when he heel kicked in the face and was shot straight back down.

It took a few minutes, but Vegeta recovered.

Grunting, Vegeta jumped back and threw a couple of small Ki blasts at Gohan, who smacked them all away with one simple motion. But what Gohan didn't know, was that those couple of Ki blasts were only a distraction.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Vegeta yelled as from the air as he started gathering Purple Ki in his hands.

Gohan's eyes slightly widened for a few short seconds before going back to normal. Completely calm.

' _Huh? What's he doing!? He just standing there!'_ Vegeta thought in slight shock as he looked at Gohan. _'Hmph, whatever. Let see if stays still now'_ He thought with a smirk.

" **SUPER GALICK GUN: FIRE!"** Vegeta yelled as he launched his godly Ki wave.

What Vegeta didn't know, was that Gohan was steadily gathering Ki once Vegeta started to gather his for his Galick Gun. Now… it was time. Once Vegeta launched his attack, Gohan threw his hands to his forehead and started gathering a bright golden energy. (Almost like how the Ki goes to the Spirt Bomb, you know like particles).

' _You aren't the only one who has a new attack, Vegeta!'_ Gohan thought with a smirk.

" **ULTIMATE MASKENO HAAA!"** Gohan screamed as he threw his hand forward and launched a large golden Ki wave that met against Vegeta's Purple one.

' _W-What, how is keeping up with me in terms of raw power!?'_ Vegeta thought as they were once again in a stalemate, but this time, stakes were much higher.

' _D-Danm Vegeta. You really are an a-amazing guy,'_ Gohan thought with a challenging smirk on his face. He started raising his power even more.

' _If this keeps going, I'm going to max out in this form. To think Gohan caught so fast. A couple of months was he needed for his to catch up. While he may not be up to the level of power for me to fully max out in Super Saiyan 2, but it definitely won't be long till he does catch up to that level of power,'_ Vegeta thought with some pride as watched Gohan's Ki wave pushing forward.

"HAA!" Vegeta yelled as he suddenly powered up and ascended into Super Saiyan 2 and pushed Gohan's KI wave back, almost fully back into him.

' _God Danm it! Vegeta ascended, I don't know how long I can hold on for!'_ Gohan thought in frustration. He couldn't lose, he had to prove himself and he wouldn't lose.

' _I-I have to give it m-my all!'_ Gohan thought as he fully maxed out in his Super Saiyan 2 form and started pushing back.

' _Amazing, to think he still has this much power!'_ Vegeta thought in absolute shock as he watched his Ki wave getting pushed back, ever so slowly. Vegeta started putting even more power into the Ki wave and pushed Gohan's Ki wave back towards him again.

' _Danmit! H-How much power does he have left!? I don't have any more to give!'_ Gohan thought before he remembered of something that Piccolo had told him a few days ago.

 **{Flashback}**

"When you get pushed past your limits Gohan, you truly are a scary being. It's then when your true self gets revealed. Just like all those times when you were a kid, when you raged or when you were put into a corner, you did what you had to do and your potential got shown for brief moments at a time. Once you find someone again to push you past your limits once again, is when you will unlock your Mystic Form, once again" Piccolo told his student with a proud smile.

 **{Flashback End}**

Those words rang into Gohan's head as his hands started shaking from the strain of the Ki wave. _'NO! I can't give up!'_ Gohan thought determination clear in his eyes as his golden aura started to fluctuate to bright silver and back to golden. He had also started pushing more energy into the Ki wave and started pushing it back towards Vegeta.

' _W-Where is he getting all this power!?'_ Vegeta thought in shock as he watched Gohan's Ki wave nearly double in size. Vegeta pushed more Ki in his own wave, but it wasn't enough as Gohan's Ki wave had nearly pushed all the way towards Vegeta.

"HAAA!" Gohan yelled as his aura size doubled and stayed bright silver as he gave one last push of power.

"Shit!" Vegeta yelled as he was swallowed by Gohan's Ki wave. After a few seconds the Ki wave blew up into the top right corner of the Gravity Chamber, causing a huge golden explosion.

After the smoke cleared Vegeta smoking form could be seen, but instead of being in regular Super Saiyan 2, he was in Super Saiyan Blue. He had his arms crossed over head in an 'X' like pattern.

' _If I hadn't transformed at the last second, that might have seriously injured me."_ Vegeta thought as he uncrossed his arms and looked straight down at where Gohan was. Something was different then before. Not had his power grown exponentially, but his appearance had also changed. 

His aura about 3 times bigger then it was when he was in Super Saiyan 2 and it was bright silver, he also had dark silver lightning dancing around him.

His hair had changed also. His once blond hair, was now jet black, like in his base form. His hair looked similar on what it looked like when he had first transformed into Super Saiyan 2 against Cell, but a few differences. Instead of having 1 long bang in front of his face, he had 1 long one and on short on towards the left. (If you guys are having trouble imaging it, it's like Vegito's hair, but a little shorter).

"Wait… Is that what I think it is," Vegeta muttered as he observed Gohan's recent transformation.

"Indeed, it is," Vegeta muttered as he softly landed beside Gohan's panting form.

Gohan was to out of it to even notice Vegeta landed next to him, he was to busy trying to regain some of his lost energy.

"Gohan!" Vegeta yelled as slapped Gohan upside head, bringing Gohan back to his senses.

"Huh? V-Vegeta," Gohan stammered as he looked at Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form, he only hoped Vegeta wasn't royally pissed with at him. The he would die, he really didn't want to die again.

"Relax." Vegeta ordered. That slightly calmed him down, but just seeing Vegeta in that form reminded him how far he had truly fallen behind.

"You really don't notice it do you. You're so focused on me and you don't even notice what you did." Vegeta said, slightly amused how oblivious the young Saiyan was of his OWN transformation.

"Huh? Wait… why do I feel so strong all of a sudden?" Gohan asked he clenched his fist and flared his aura. "Amazing, wait I only have one form that produces silver aura, and that's my Mystic Form. Wait am I!?" Gohan asked he started going bat shit crazy. Seeing the Prince nod his head slowly with an amused smirk on his face.

"YES! I finally did it!" Gohan yelled in happiness. He felt so accomplished, his new power was very refreshing, even though he was very tired and nowhere near his max in that form, he was already stronger then he was in his maxed out Super Saiyan 2 form.

Just as Gohan was about speak, he fell straight unconscious. Just as he was about it the ground, Vegeta caught him by the back of his gi and slung him over his shoulder and powered down to his base form.

' _You've me made me proud Gohan. Only a couple of months ago you where a mere school boy and you were out of practice, you're power had diminished so much since Buu. But now… Your far above that level you were at 5 years ago. You caught up so fast. It just makes me wonder… how much potential do you have.'_

 **Yea I know Vegeta was a bit OOC. I want him like that though, plus the main characters are Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Future Trunks. That's right, Goku's not on that list. To be completely honest, I really don't like Goku. Simple as that. Though it doesn't mean I'm nerfing him, well. OK, I'm not going to give him Ultra Instinct. I don't even know if I'm going to include Ultra Instinct in my story. When know so little, yet so much. I don't know how to explain it. Okay we know all of the basics (Like how to obtain it, what it's weaknesses are and the stages of transformations) That's it. I can name 25 things about Super Saiyan, yet so little about Ultra instinct.**

 **Let me know how you guys liked the chapter.**

 **I'm OUT.**


	3. Complaints and Review Answers

**First off, the flame from the Guest. You said that I stole Holding the Line from MODdenial. Coming from a third person perspective, yes that would seem so, but you forgot one crucial tad bit of information. I had asked MODdenial to continue the story and he said and I quote "If you got it from someone else, then I apologize. Would you please send me the link of the author that you asked this from? Again, I apologize. In truth, I'm interested in seeing where you plan to go with this story." MODdenial said. Done, and the story got either taken down or the author who copied it, took it down. And you call my chapter a piece of crap. Nice you have your own opinion and I can't make everyone happy, sorry if you got triggered over this, but please do one thing. Get your facts straight before you go spewing dumb shit everywhere and make yourself and MODdenial look like an idiot. Plus, it was a one shot from him, he didn't want to continue it, so I did. And he was completely fine with that.**

 **FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY GOES TO MODDENIAL. THANK YOU. There are you happy now, child.**

 **Does that answer your complaint** **WHOOPDEWHOOP** **, so if you could please remove MY story from your community. If you have any further complaints, then you PM me.**

 **Now I got some votes for Gohan to get SSJ4, Rose and Etc. I won't spoil it, but what I choose will be very different then what you guys thought.**

 **Jack Larkin** **: thank you for the complement, and I'm trying not make Gohan too strong, yet took quick, but I guess it's hard when with a couple of days of training he can suddenly match SSJ2 Goku in all out fight. He may be stronger, but Gohan is working for his power through blood, sweat and tears.**

 **Star1X** **: Again, thanks for the complement. With what you said about 17 and Gohan working together, I believe that would be cool and it's definitely got me thinking about the possibilities about it, so I can't and won't give you definite answer. But it is a really cool idea.**


End file.
